Et Cetera, Et Cetera
by gingerkittyusa
Summary: Somewhere in between the sarcastic remarks about high school and pathetic excuses for insults, there's actually some thing genuinely amazing about you. At least, last time I checked."


**NB: This is just another story I'm working on that I don't have time for. I'm still busy with Vanilla and Wary Warrior Warheart (unpublished), but I decided to start this anyway. Actually, the idea I had originally started with kind of morphed and evolved into something else, but I kind of like the change in direction. Anyhow, hope you like it. (Also, Tokai is just some made up place, not pertaining to Naruto. Supposedly it's Japanese for city, but I don't know if that's true or not. Whatever, it's the name)**

*****

Tokai was a fairly normal city, at least as normal as any true city can be. Much like New York, Los Angeles, or any other large cement construction, Tokai had its fair share of drama, drugs, sex, the works. And like any other city, you could expect to find all kinds of people: white trash, drug dealers, alcoholics, prostitutes, clubbers, the occasional random psychopath, et cetera, et cetera. Perhaps that's what makes cities so endearing, while at the same time repulsing to the degree of nausea and that which fallows it.

Of course, that isn't to say everyone in the city is so… colorful. There are boundless amounts of normal people (you just can't escape them anywhere). And Tokai is no exception to this rule. Due to its rather large size, the city is divided up into neighborhoods (in an NYC sense, like Manhattan and Brooklyn), and one of these neighborhoods is called Konoha.

And it is in the neighborhood of Konoha that the story begins.

*****

Sakura groaned as she awoke to the obnoxious beeping of a soon-to-be broken alarm clock.

"Now don't you break that alarm clock," Ms. Haruno warned, understanding the intentions of her daughter's raised fist. "I'm not buying another one."

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Sakura winced and closed her eyes as the curtains were suddenly drawn, and the sunlight poured into the room.

"I'm making sure that you actually get up instead of just breaking your new alarm clock and going back to sleep." Ms. Haruno pulled the covers off the bed. "Now go take a shower and get ready. I'm making breakfast." And she walked out.

"Ugh." Sakura turned off the alarm clock with care, making sure not to break it. Sakura wasn't really like other people, and not just because of her pink hair. She was also unnaturally strong and had to be careful when she was mad. Or when she was handling alarm clocks, which tended to break around her.

Sakura quickly got ready, throwing on some jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She raced down the stairs to the table. Sakura was only able to eat half her eggs when a loud honk could be heard from outside.

"See ya, mom, gotta run!" And with that she was out the door.

"Hey, forehead, I see you're actually awake," Ino teased, flipping her long blonde hair, up in its usual ponytail, behind her shoulder.

"Like you're one to talk, Ino-pig," Sakura retorted. "You sleep like a freaking dead horse, and you look like one to boot."

Ino glared, trying not to giggle. Kiba, who was sitting shotgun, just rolled his eyes. "Women," he sighed.

Sakura smiled at Kiba before climbing into the backseat.

She enjoyed the ride to school, happy it was finally warm enough to wear t-shirts (or tank tops, in Ino's case). Spring break had ended a week ago, and the preparations for prom, which was to be held at the end of May, were well underway. Juniors could only go if a senior asked them to be their date, so Sakura crossed her fingers and hoped to be invited. She could just go next year, of course, but two proms are always better than one.

"Think of this prom as practice," Ino had said. "That way next year we'll be prepared."

The group pulled into a parking space and got out of the car, quickly greeted by Shikamaru and his best friend Choji. They walked into the school together.

"So, are you two still trying to get older dates?" Shikamaru asked us in his usual disinterested tone.

"Yep," Ino answered. "Know any seniors? Maybe you could put in a good word for us. Neji, preferably."

"I think he's dating Tenten," Sakura told Ino.

"Yeah, so what?" Ino rolled her eyes. "It's not like they're married."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Maybe you should set you're hopes on someone else."

"Huh, maybe. I guess you don't have to worry about it, though. Rock Lee's head over heels for you. I'm sure he'll ask."

"Eh…" Sakura grimaced. Rock Lee was nice and very doting, but just not prom date material, or boyfriend material either (he had asked her on many dates). "He's kind of a last resort."

The five laughed and went to their respective classes, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura all in first period English. Shikamaru and Kiba went to join the group of boys while Sakura went to sit by Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile, setting her things on the desk.

"Sakura!" Naruto grinned. He was a pretty popular person. Once you got used the permanent so-cheerful-it's-creepy attitude, he was actually decent company, surprise of all surprises.

"H-hello, Sakura…" Hinata stuttered. She was Naruto's girlfriend (everyone was still trying to find out how that happened). Hinata was a quiet, nervous girl with a sweet smile and kind personality.

Sakura smiled again and turned her attention towards Iruka, the English teacher, who was standing at the front of the room.

"Now, I would like to talk to you all about the upcoming fieldtrip," he spoke. Several confused murmurs dashed around the room at the speed of gossip (get it? Har har har… Shut up).

"Settle down, children!" Iruka loved the word children and used it nearly all the time. He once ("accidentally") addressed a room full of teachers as children. They weren't too happy about it.

"Look, just allow me to explain. On Friday we are having a fieldtrip, the junior and senior classes. We will be going to a resort called Cerisier de Sable."

A resort? Sakura smiled. High schools sure are stupid. They just didn't seem to understand that if you planned to put a group of high schoolers inside a building filled with beds, pools, et cetera, and let them within fifty feet of the opposite sex that there would be no controlling the situation.

"Wait, the Cerisier de Sable? That's in Suna, isn't it?"

And with that the excitement in the room plummeted to anger. Suna was another one of the neighborhoods of Tokai and had a reputation for being full of scum and everything that fallows scum around. Rape, murder, kidnapping… it was practically criminal haven. Not to mention Konoha and Suna had a pretty shitty relationship. Neither could stand the other, Konoha for obvious reasons, and Suna simply because they hated everyone other than themselves.

"What the hell?"

"You're sending us to Suna?"

"Are you people out of your fucking minds?"

"Calm down, children!" Iruka shouted, pounding his fist on the desk. "This is not a personal decision, okay? I'm not thrilled about it either, but the higher-ups think we need to 'strengthen our relationship with Suna,' seeing as how, like it or not, they're going to be there for a very long time."

No one else shouted out, but angry grumbles could still be heard throughout the room.

"Anyway," Iruka continued, having successfully tamed the class. "We'll be going to the Cerisier de Sable, from Friday until Sunday. Suna Central High will be staying there as well." There were more angry whispers. "We'll be working on teamwork throughout the day…" he paused as groans erupted throughout the room. "…And working on our relationship with our neighbors."

"And," Iruka stood up suddenly. "Do you know what you'll be doing at night? Sleeping! I don't want any funny business going on. And don't even think about fraternizing with the Suna children!"

"As if anyone would want to!" Someone called from the back.

Sakura sighed and rested her forehead in her hand. 'Great, just great. We have to stay in Trashville with the Trash themselves. Fan-freaking-tastic.'

*****

Friday arrived much quicker than anyone wanted it to. Sakura had, unfortunately, not been one of the few who did not receive permission to go.

"I don't think it's safe," Sakura had told her mom.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Ms. Haruno had replied. "God knows you can handle yourself."

"But it's seriously dirty! And there are perverts, and, and…"

"Honestly, Sakura. It's not like you're heading out to Trashville!" (Ah, the irony) "The crime rate in Suna has actually decreased a bit recently. Besides, you'll be staying at a resort with security and plenty of classmates, so don't get so worried." And the damn woman signed the form.

Sakura sighed. She felt jealous of Tenten, whose parents had been too worried for her safety to allow her to go. She already had a bad feeling about this. And bad feelings made her unreasonably paranoid. To Sakura, the creak of the bus doors opening was the most ominous sound in the world. She practically shrieked when Kiba tapped her on the shoulder, sending him into a fit of laughter, which Sakura did not find amusing at all.

The ride over to Cerisier de Sable was a long, dull one. Sakura, who would normally be bored silly, was grateful they weren't shot or mugged. 'Perhaps I am being a bit too paranoid,' Sakura thought, shaking her head.

"I wonder if there will be any cute boys there…" Ino thought aloud, earning a slap on the shoulder from Sakura.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ino whined.

"There Suna guys, Ino," Sakura told her. "They're probably alcoholics or on cocaine or something. Or smokers." She scrunched up her nose. "You don't want to get involved with them."

"Oh, you have no sense of adventure, Sakura," Ino teased. "But my main priority is Neji. Since Tenten isn't here, he's fair game. I can see if he'll ask me to prom."

"They didn't break up, she's just not coming this weekend."

"Fair game, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and gave up. Better Neji than some creepy Suna guy. Though she still didn't approve of this Neji escapade. Tenten would be pissed. And she's not the kind of girl to just shrug something off.

The bus slowly came to a stop. Sakura kind of hoped it would start up and continue on, but no such luck. The doors opened and a bunch of kids wearily got up and began to shuffle off.

Sakura was in no hurry, and she patiently let everyone else ahead, ignoring Ino's protests. Unfortunately, she could stall for only so long and eventually had to get off.

The place was pretty, a nice change from the dark, damp city structure they had passed on the way here. It was an enormous building was built Mexican-style, with tan bricks and a red roof. Palm trees littered the grassy areas while the rest of the grounds were covered with sand. They had even gone so far as to build an artificial lake in the back, with sun recliners, umbrellas, and towels on the shoreline. A little paradise in the midst of a crappy neighborhood. A few guests were here and there, but most of the resort was booked for the junior and senior class of Konoha Central High, and the junior and senior class of Suna Central High.

Sakura sighed and breathed in the air. It was clean and refreshing. She suddenly felt more optimistic. 'Maybe this trip won't completely suck,' Sakura thought with a smile. 'So long as I don't run into any crack heads or anything.'

"Alright, everyone, listen up!"

Everyone turned towards Kakashi. He was standing beside Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, the other chaperones for this fieldtrip.

"I don't think I need to remind you of the rules," Kakashi talked casually, so we had to stain to hear him. "No fighting. No drinking. No smoking. Et cetera, et cetera. And please, control your hormones or pheromones or whatever-mones for just three days." Some people shifted uncomfortably, others snickered.

"As for the…" Kakashi was interrupted by the arrival of another stream of buses. They stopped at the same place our buses had been a few minutes ago and the doors opened. Everything was silent for a moment or two, and then the students from Suna Central High began flocking out.

Some of them wore bizarre clothes, like robes, tunics, sock hats, fishnets, or gaudy (and often spiky) bracelets and chokers. Other simply wore their hair strangely, or had odd makeup on. But most of them actually looked pretty normal.

Four adults stepped forward. They walked up to the group of chaperones. One of them stepped forward. A sheet wrapped around his head obscured half of his face.

"Hello," he greeted. "I am Baki, one of SCH's chaperones." He turned aside slightly and began to introduce the other three chaperones. "This is Sasori," he pointed to a man wearing a long black cloak with red clouds, his hair a bright crimson color. "That one is Yura." Yura had shaggy black hair, obscuring his right eye. Baki pointed to the last one. "And he's Yashamaru." The one he pointed at had blonde hair hanging to his chin and a pleasant face.

Kakashi nodded to each of them in turn, then proceeded to introduce himself and the other three. While these introductions were going on, the two groups of students were eyeing each other warily. The Konoha students looked at them with a mix of fear, resentment, and fascination. The Suna students looked at them with the same fascination, but also haughtiness and an air of superiority.

"Well then," Kakashi, spoke, turning toward the groups. No one needed to strain to hear him any longer. The area had gone deathly quiet. "Kurenai and Asuma will be in charge of the Konoha girls' rooms, Gai and myself in charge of the boys."

"As for Suna," Baki called, in a much louder and teacher-esque voice. "Yura and Yashamaru will instruct the girls, Sasori and I the boys."

Both groups nodded in silent agreement.

"Well," Kakashi took a book out of his bag and shuffled through the pages. "We'll take you there now so you can get settled. Fallow us."

*****

Sakura sighed with relief as she set her suitcases on her bed. She and Ino got to share a room. Sakura had no complaints other than boys sneaking in (which they would, no amount of lectures or security could stop a horny teenage boy). Sakura found herself actually hoping there would be Konoha boys in here. 'Better than Suna boys sneaking in,' she thought. 'Plus, in case some random whack-job wants to murder us, we'll have some extra muscle.'

"So, who are you targeting?" Ino asked, unpacking her luggage.

"Targeting?"

"Yeah, which senior? You know, for prom?" Ino smiled at her.

"Uh…" Sakura didn't really have any preferences, other than _not _Rock Lee. Unless she got desperate. But Sakura couldn't really help thinking she'd rather just not go than go with Rock Lee.

"No targets yet?" Ino asked, hardly surprised. "Well, Neji's spoken for."

"Yeah, by two girls."

"Fair game, Sakura," Ino reminded her before putting her now-empty suitcases in the corner.

"Saying it's fair game doesn't make it fair game," Sakura told her, rolling her eyes and giggling.

"Sure it does!" Ino cried gleefully. "Well, it does it _I _say it. I can't be sure it would work for you, though." Sakura responded by a throwing a pillow at her, which Ino ducked and threw back.

"Hey!" they heard pounding on the door. "You guys done yet?"

Ino opened the door and saw Anko standing there with her spiky ponytail (similar to Shikamaru's), her hand on her hip.

"We're done," Sakura announced, walking out into the hallway with Ino.

"Great," Anko said, pulling out a bag of cookies, taking a bite out of one. "We're supposed to be gathering in the lobby. I just went down there. It's freaking huge."

Sakura and Ino fallowed Anko downstairs into a lobby. 'It _is _huge," Sakura noted, looking around. Most of the Konoha students were there, but she guessed only half of the Suna students were present.

"Hey!" Naruto's loud, cheerful greeting caught the attention of the three. "Isn't this place cool? It looks so awesome! I can't wait to go swimming!"

"Will we get the chance?" Anko asked. "I mean, they said we were going to do some teamwork bullshit, didn't they?"

"I sure hope we get to go out," Ino sighed. "I need a tan."

Sakura agreed that a little sun could do her some good, but still felt apprehensive about this place. 'Geez!' she mentally yelled at herself. 'I'm so paranoid! Why do I feel like I'm going to be attacked at any moment? Even Suna isn't quite _that_ dangerous.'

"Women," the group heard Kiba sigh. He chuckled and walked up. "It's all about tanning or nail polish or something with you girls."

"Yeah, so?" Ino asked him, rolling her eyes. "Girls have to worry about these kind of things. You guys should feel lucky you get to enjoy the result without enduring the stress of making it."

"I do." Kiba winked, and Ino giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Kiba's got a crush," Anko laughed, tossing another cookie in her mouth.

"Ha!" he snorted.

"Yeah, honestly," Ino said with a wicked smile. "Why go out with dog boy when I've got a perfectly fine gray-eyed gentleman waiting for me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. There was no use telling Ino for the umpteenth time that Neji was spoken for. She would just reply 'fair game' and nothing would come of it.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" Gai stood on top of a makeshift podium (a soapbox, how cliché) with his fist in the air. "Everyone's attention. That means you, Inuzuka! And you too, Kankuro Sabaku!"

Sakura was surprised when Gai seemed to know one of the Suna kids. And by the look on this Kankuro's face, so was he.

"Oh, he's kind of cute, hm?" Ino asked, laughing at Sakura's disgruntled face. Kankuro had brown hair and a sturdy, muscular build. Sakura didn't see much cute in him.

"We'll be starting today's activity in a few minutes," Gai announced. "We decided to do something recreational, so naturally I, Gai, would be the perfect proctor!"

"Joy," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"We'll start by doing a relay race!" Gai said, much happier with the choice than any of the teenagers were. "So, everyone pair up into groups of four! Two Konoha and two Suna, no exceptions! Everyone get a team then meet me out on the lawn!"

Sakura was instantly scared, which only made her madder at herself and at the Suna kids.

"Hey!" Ino walked up to the boy called Kankuro. Sakura glared at Ino and decided to kill her in her sleep.

"Hello yourself," Kankuro replied, eyeing Ino. He smiled with more warmth than necessary. Sakura tried not to gag. Her fear was replaced by disgust.

"Hey, can I be in you're group?"

Kankuro looked towards the girl with near shoulder-length brown hair and dark eyes. She seemed a little nervous, but not to a Hinata level. Kankuro nodded.

"Hi, I'm Matsuri," she told the two Konoha girls.

"I'm Sakura, and this is Ino," Sakura said. "If this guy is your boyfriend, know that won't stop her."

Ino glared at Sakura and Matsuri's hands flew up.

"Oh no, we're not dating," she explained hastily, looking at Ino. "He's all yours."

Sakura shrugged, and Ino gave Sakura another glare before turning back to Kankuro with a flirty smile. 'Honestly,' Sakura complained to herself. 'Pick a guy, will you? Preferably one that's not unavailable or a pervert.'

"Well ladies," Kankuro said with a wink and grin (scary Kiba-like). "Shall we go?"

*****

**Ending Notes: I just wanted to point out a few things. Yes, I changed the ages of some ninja, like Anko, because I was running out of girls and I decided not to use OC's, if at all possible (I might have to later, I don't know). Also, I just kind of picked any adult sand ninja I could find for the Suna chaperones. As for the name of the resort, Cerisier de Sable is French for Cherry of the Sand, according to iGoogle. I don't know if that's an accurate translation. If not, oh well. Also, I'm so used to writing in first person. I might slip up and say 'I', 'we', 'us', or something along those lines. If I do, I'm sorry, I tried to edit it out, but you never know. Hope I'm not leaving anything out. Well, I see disclaimers all the time, so I thought I should have one.**

_**DISCLAIMER FOR THIS AND ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS: I don't own Naruto. This should be self evident, but in case you didn't know, yeah, I don't. I do own Tokai, but none of the 'neighborhoods' or whatever. I own only my OC stuff, nothing more. Masashi Kishimoto (that's his name, right? I think so... eh, whatever) owns Naruto. Ok? Ok.**_


End file.
